Confesiones
by Alitzel
Summary: Un joven de unos 9 años reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos por su asistente de ojos rojizos.


Holaaa! Como están?

Debo decir que este es mi primer Loki x Mayura...

Antes de comenzar...

Los personajes **No me petenecen**, sin embargo, la historia es completamente mia y la realizo sin fines de lucro.

Sin mas que decir... les invito a leer

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones <strong>

Un pequeño toma asiento en su sillón, da media vuelta en este, clavando sus orbes verdes en la ventana.

Inspira débilmente, mientras se hacía aquella pregunta tan cotidiana-¿Vendrás hoy?- a pesar de saber la respuesta, siempre se lo preguntaba.

La joven de ojos rojizos siempre le hacía falta, a pesar de que fuera una simple humana- Y yo un Dios- concluyo. Pero no era cualquier Dios, sino el Dios del Engaño y La Travesura.

¿Cómo era posible esto?, pues, según él, era porque la joven era especial, y no se refería a lo atolondrada ni tampoco a sus extraños gustos por los misterios, por decirlo de alguna manera, simplemente aquel Dios no se hallaba sin ella, se sentía vacio.

Vacio y sin esperanza, y quizás, solo quizás había empezado a sentir algo por ella que trascendía de la amistad, cierta ¿atracción? Podría decirse.

Nunca había sentido nada igual con alguna otra joven o Diosa, con ellas era algo más carnal por así decirlo, pero a diferencia de ellas, con Mayura sentía deseos de protegerla, le tenía un cariño muy especial, pero ella por ser tan atolondrada no lo notaba, al menos eso pensaba él.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras se preguntaba que podría pasar si se le confesara a la joven, justo en ese momento recordó su único inconveniente-Nunca me aceptaría con esta forma de niño-

Pues sí, el cambiar de forma a la de un adulto era una opción, pero y si ella se molestaba con el por no decirle la verdad desde un principio. No deseaba tomar ese riesgo, ni tampoco deseaba arruinar su amistad con ella por sus sentimientos.

Era una situación bastante compleja, pero ya no soportaba que la joven lo mirara solo como a un niño, odiaba eso, y definitivamente eso iba a cambiar a partir del momento en que ella se cruzara por esa puerta, definitivamente cambiaría.

-Loki-kun, ¿Te sucede algo?- Una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, el solo se volteo para encararla.

-En absoluto- le contesto serio a su joven asistente-Definitivamente esto fue más rápido de lo que imaginaba- pensó para sí.

La joven lo observo por un momento, al tiempo que se acercaba al niño y tomaba asiento justo en frente de el- ¿Estás seguro?, te noto un poco estresado-

-Descuida, estoy bien- continuaba el Dios.-Sin embargo, a ti si te noto distinta-

La joven lo observo con intriga, mientras que el de ojos esmeraldas tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la examinaba detenidamente. Al instante se perdió en la mirada rubí de su asistente, ella solo lo observaba aun sin comprender sus gestos. Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que el de ojos esmeralda rompió el silencio tan cómodo existente entre ambos.

-Te noto más… linda- concluyo con una sonrisa ladina. Aquellas palabras habían causado en ella un sonrojo apenas perceptible, y como un auto reflejo bajo la mirada, este acto logro que la sonrisa de Loki se ensanchara, como adoraba causar ese efecto, y aun en su forma de crio lo conseguía.

La joven aun cabizbaja le respondió con un penoso –Gracias…-

El joven la tomo por el mentón para obligarla a verlo, mientras le decía- Sabes Mayura, debo confesarte algo- El detective hizo una pausa para intentar deshacer el manojo de nervios que ahora se aglomeraba en su garganta-Veras… la verdad es que tu… Me gustas…- concluyo por fin el detective deshaciendo el agarre de su mentón y ahora era él, quien se posicionaba cabizbajo.

Esos minutos de silencio por parte de la peli rosa se hacían eternos para el Dios.

Mientras ella lo observaba atónita, intentando asimilar las palabras de su interlocutor, y se preguntaba repetidas veces desde cuando Loki se fijaba en ella, que desde su punto de vista era una chica bastante común, nada en comparación con aquella rubia despampanante de nombre Freya, quien al parecer si se interesaba en el joven detective.

La joven lo observo, allí en frente de ella, justo detrás de su escritorio, hecho un manojo de nervios por su culpa, e hizo el gesto, que según ella, era el más indicado.

Coloco su mano sobre la cabellera del pequeño, al tiempo que el mismo le devolvía la mirada y se topo con una sonrisa por parte de la de ojos rubí.

-Loki, la verdad es que, tu también me gustas-continuo con una sonrisa- pero veras, yo…-hizo una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, a pesar de que no lo he visto en bastante tiempo- continuo sonriendo- en verdad lo quiero-concluyo.

El joven detective puso ambos ojos como platos ante la confesión de la peli rosa, simplemente no lo podía creer, alguien ya le había robado el corazón y no había sido precisamente él.

-Puedo…- el de ojos esmeralda rompió el silencio nuevamente- preguntarte su nombre- le continuaba con ojos tristes

-La verdad es que no se su nombre- continuo- solo sé que es un Dios o al menos eso me hizo pensar… Lo que más me impacto de su persona fueron sus inmensos ojos verdes- la joven hizo una pausa- Los cuales por una razón que desconozco, me recordaron mucho a los tuyos-

El pequeño levanto su mirada, ahora para el todo tenía sentido, un Dios de ojos verdes. Quien más que…

El joven la tomo una vez más de sus mejillas y le dijo con un tono apenas audible- Y si te dijera que se donde se encuentra él en este preciso momento- No podía creer lo fácil que le había resultado todo.

-¿En serio Loki?- le interrogo animada.

El detective le brindo una sonrisa en respuesta, mientras frente a sus ojos adquiría su forma adulta.

La joven lo observo atónita, pero ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Eran exactamente iguales, tan pensativos, fríos e indiferentes. Con un sentido del humor un poco ¿Negro?

Pero que despistada había sido.

El ahora alto joven de hermosos ojos verdes empezaba a preocuparse, la joven nuevamente se había quedado sin habla. Sabía que esa era una probabilidad, que se enojara con el por ocultarle quien era en realidad.

El joven se acomodo en su asiento, definitivamente estaba enojada.

-¿Sabes algo Loki?- la joven rompió el silencio en el cual estaban sumidos- A partir de ahora vas a ser el único Dios en el cual pueda creer- concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa

El Dios le acaricio la mejilla, y empezó a acercarse a su boca, estando a escasos centímetros no pudo evitar decir- ¿Y no te importa que sea el Dios de la travesura?- a lo que ella contesto- No, no me importa, ¿Sabes por qué?, porque te amo- Dicho esto roso sus labios con los de él, fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Y bien que les parece?<p>

Como dije antes es mi primer Loki x Mayura...

Espero muuuuchos **reviews**, asi sea para decirme que me quedo bien n.n o mal u.u, com sea sabre aceptarlos!

Se les quiere y besos!


End file.
